Sacavém By Night
by kronnax
Summary: The beginning


Sacavém by Night! "The beginning"  
  
I cannot sleep...  
  
It's just another night, and I still can't sleep.  
  
I'm tired, but I have this strange urge to get out into the night. Around me I see only dark, I can't recognize myself in a mirror no more. And worst I cant see me in a mirror no more.  
  
It all happened some years ago, but for me it's like it all happen yesterday. I still remember her face wile she was getting me out of my simplified life to become this being without no tomorrow.  
  
Or better, the tomorrow I have, but sometimes, just sometimes I would like to go back to that simple life. Nowadays I'm awake, but I'm also asleep. Good, I bliss ignorance! For once, I would like to turn back in time and return to my sweet innocence, to my old living, but then I turn around and see all the things that I achieved after her entering into my word and I think to my self... fuck , now I got things that in the past I only could dream about. I got all the women that I want, free entering in all the places and all the things that I wish, at only a small price... My life!  
  
Oh, I think that I was a little rude, let me present myself... My name is Miguel Gaspar, and I'm a vampire of the clan Toreador. Yes, I'm an artist, I'm a writer, a poet, a songwriter, and sometimes even a singer, but what defines me isn't what I do, it is what I am!  
  
I drink blood for live, but for me it's only a recent thing, you know? If you do not count that to be like I am you've got to die first, I have twenty four years, but as I vampire I've got only six years.  
  
It's strange to think bout that, about the day, or better the night that I felled in love with a woman that I thought I knew for my entire life. But no, I got a huge surprise when I finally discovered that her life span was a little bigger than my own. Well for most of you that are reading this my little bibliography her age is the equivalent of a little child, but for a young man like me the knowledge of knowing that the woman that he loved was two centuries older was a kind of spooky.  
  
But I actually took that information smoothly, at first I laughed in her face, telling aloud that she might have knocked her head somewhere. But no, at the end the jock was on me! The jock finally occur a couple of days latter, when I invited myself to her house. It was half past mid-day, but her apartment was as dark as if it were midnight. I entered into her room, and there she was in her soft red pure silk rope. When I spotted her in the middle of her bed, only lightened with twenty or so black candles, I felt a huge urge to strip her and mine clothes and to start making love with her.  
  
And that was what we did, we tried all the possible things to do, well actually I think that we made one or two new sexual positions, but that doesn't matters now. We stayed in that love embrace for hours, I've come four of five straight times with her. But then she got hungry, all that hours made her want to prove my blood. When I saw her crying, beautiful blood tears, I realized that my life was going to change forever that night.  
  
It only lasted a few seconds, but for me that embrace feel like hours, or days to happen, I don't know. But I do know that I liked the rush of seeing my entire life in front of my eyes. It was funny to realize myself that in eighteen years I was nothing, I made nothing, the worst was yet to come. After that, I felt surrounded by darkness. I felt my live torn out of my body, but my conscientious remained. I felt the dark embracing me, then at one end of the darkness I saw some wraiths calling for my soul and at the other I felt a new life calling for me, and I would have to decide what path I would choose. I was extremely materialist, and I still am, so that was an easy choice, I choose that strange new life.  
  
I remembering waking up, in my mouth I tasted my mistress blood, and I felt live again. But my body was still dead, my heart wasn't pumping and I was cold. But I was also alive for the first time in my life. Or at least I thought so. I was stronger than before, but that wasn't the best, my natural charm that makes me the centre of the attentions was largely enhanced. So in that moment I was really in the middle of the world attentions. At first it was a little strange, but soon my paranoid was attained and my egocentric manners was ruling all my actions.  
  
All my life changed at that point I discovered a world of darkness inside of the world that surrounds us. At first my learning curve was difficult, for me it was a little difficult to by, that our word was ruled by ruled our word by vampires, mages, and hunters. Actually I discovered that there were more forces struggling to control our world but those were the forces that I should be aware.  
  
One week after my embraced, I finally discovered the truth of my new existence. I was born in a sect called Camarilla, and seven clans composed that sect. Those clans are very different, but in the whole we were a perfect society. But soon my mistress told me that not all the kindred belonged to that sect, there were some that were independent. Other belonged to a sect that was trying to destroy the Camarilla, in a Jihad, that sect was called simple the Sabbat. In time I discovered that those weren't the only kinds of kindred, there were legends that some legendary vampires, older than time were to come to destroy all the kindred.  
  
So as soon as Tanya, my mistress, thought that I was ready for the night I started riding all the and discos that I knew. In vain, only to discover that the night belonged to the vampires. In all the places that I knew belonged to some vampire, boy, it's strange, I lived for so many times in that place only to discover that what I knew for certain was all but wrong.  
  
I decided to call Tanya to ask where could I get my vitae, and she told me a place. It was ten minutes away from our Haven, so I tried to find my prey. Like a predator seeking for his victim, Then I spotted one beautiful woman, long blond haired, blue eyed and with an almost perfect body. Her breasts were like some perfect peaches, soft and smooth. Then I invested myself over her.  
  
First I looked in her eyes, then I approached her without saying anything, and only letting my body embraced her. Soon I touched her face, with a soft gesture. I could see in her yes that in that moment she felted a glimpse of energy running though her body, she wanted me. And I was feeling good about that, then I gently French kissed her lips and with passion I started covering the face with small kisses. Next I went for her beautiful neck, kissing her hardy, and as the passion of the kisses inflamed, so my desire to taste her blood. I started feeling uncomfortable, I could sense her blood running though her veins, I almost smelled her blood though her flesh.  
  
I could resist, so with one bite I ripped her flesh and start liking and drinking her sweet hot blood. I entered in frenzy, out of control, I couldn't stop drinking that nectar, I was felling alive. Then my mistress touched me with intend to stop me, so I stop. The we went to our Haven, I was tired, I had my fist killing.  
  
On that night I sleep like an angel. That was just the beginning of my story, the rest I will write in my chronicles. If you liked I can tell you more about me, but only by writing, because I am what I am! 


End file.
